l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji Shihei
Daidoji Shihei was a samurai of the Crane Clan, and rose to be the hatamoto of Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze. Steel, by Nancy Sauer Hatamoto When Doji Domotai became Crane Clan Champion in 1167, his Lord Daidoji Kikaze did not know if Doji Kurohito told her about the Daidoji Harriers before his death. After discussing the issue with Shihei, Kikaze decided to leave the matter. Vacant Throne, p. 7 Anvil of Despair When Shihei discovered the Anvil of Despair, he kept the cursed artifact in guarded seclusion for several months. He was unwilling even to report its existence to Daidoji Kikaze, for fear that the Daidoji Daimyo might attempt to use the Anvil and be corrupted by its influence. For months, Shihei sought a means by which the Anvil could be destroyed, but found nothing. Daidoji Shihei, The Tempted Swordsman, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.18) Gaijin Powder This year Shihei led a harrier patrol in the northern Crane lands when he saw a Dragon group with a zokujin that had discovered one of the hidden cache of the harriers, with barrels of gaijin powder inside. Possession of gunpowder was in violation of Imperial Decree and those found with it were to be executed. Shihei decided to kill them all. The Crane cut down Mirumoto Binya and grievously wounded the Dragon gunso, Mirumoto Kawanari. Kitsuki Yasunobu, a shugenja, sacrificed himself to allow his gunso to escape, hurling a ball of flame into the hollow. In doing so caused the powder to explode who killed all the Crane but Shihei. Reporting Shihei had been unconscious for weeks, recovering from his wounds at Kosaten Shiro. When he was partly recovered he moved to Toshi Ranbo, wher he met Asahina Keitaro alongside with Doji Ran, and explained the unfortunate incident. The Crane knew one of the Dragon had escaped alive and were aware of the stockpiled gunpowder. Keitaro had known only that the Anvil of Despair had to be hidden from public eyes, also he had been ordered to keep the secrecy of the imprisonement of the Lost Daidoji Rekai. The former Daidoji Daimyo was moved to Kosaten Shiro. These events would be instrumental in the entrance of the Crane in the War of Silk and Steel against the Dragon, Vacant Throne, p. 17 War of Silk and Steel In 1167 a group of Nemuranai Hunters inadvertently discovered a secret cache of gaijin pepper hidden by Daidoji Harriers, and were attacked by Harriers. Keitaro refused the Dragon to search Kosaten Shiro for evidence. In the resulting conflict Rekai managed to escape setting a series of explosions that destroyed the castle. Vacant Throne, p. 17 It eventually would lead in the total involvement of the Crane in the War of Silk and Steel. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Using the Anvil When tensions began to mount between the Dragonon and Crane, Shihei made a fateful decision. He recruited the disgraced ronin Tsi Xiao, and arranged for the creation of a small workshop in the basements of Shinden Asahina. They used the Anvil of Despair to create weapons using the blood of criminals, including his own sword Satsugaisha. His activities were discovered by Asahina Keitaro, who overlooked his actions. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Disbanding the Harriers Kikaze was ordered by Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai to stop producing and using gaijin pepper following the meeting she held with Togashi Satsu which marked the end of the war. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Shihei disagreed with the order and recinded it Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Castle Moat (The Truest Test flavor) without Kikaze's permission to do so. In 1169 Domotai noticed her orders had not been fulfilled during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, when the Daidoji's mansion exploded. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Death Shihei was hunted down by Kikaze, who offered seppuku to cleanse the shame. Shihei refused and the two fought in a small run-down temple. Kikaze was saved thanks to his daisho, which was struck by Shihei's knife. Had the daisho not been there, the blow would have badly wounded Kikaze. Kikaze struck back at Shihei with a knife, stabbing Shihei in the belly before throwing the traitor to the ground and slitting his throat. Kikaze burnt the body, but retrieved Shihei's daisho out of what little respect he had remaining for his former hatamoto. External Links * Daidoji Shihei (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Crane Clan Members